


in a sky full of stars (i think i saw you)

by vi_britannia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Music, Band Fic, Bassist!Kallen, But it's Rolo the sweet muffin's time to shine, Don't get me wrong I love Nunnally too, Drummer!Gino, Fluff, Guitarist!Suzaku, Lots of coldplay songs, M/M, Pianist!Lelouch, Rolo is Lelouch's only sibling for a change, Some light angst, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia
Summary: The sudden resignation of their pianist leaves the future ofThe Knightsin ruins.With just a few weeks left before the inaugural Battle of the Bands, Suzaku
    nearly gives up.That is, until he findsa fellow student in the music room,
    immediately falling in love with his sound.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 38
Kudos: 82





	1. look at the stars, look how they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything - amidst all this chaos, I hope you’re all safe! I know this is a tough time for a lot of people, so I thought I should write a fluffy fic for y’all.
> 
> I’ve been re-watching the anime ‘Given’ and it really made me want to write a Music AU! For the record – if you haven’t watched it, PLEASE DO. IT IS /AMAZING/. This fic is also inspired by Nick Jonas’ ‘Introducing Me’ which is pretty central in the second chapter, so if you want to ‘hear’ Suzaku’s song, you’ll have to listen to the original! (I switched up the lyrics a lil bit).
> 
> The chapter titles (and the fic title itself) are all inspired by Coldplay songs.
> 
> If you like the story, please leave a kudos/comment~

“I quit.” 

Green eyes blinked, processing the words of the shorter pink-haired band member. They were standing just outside the main building at Ashford Academy, and many students passed by in their own little world. 

“What?” 

“I quit,” Anya repeated, slowly enunciating each word. She tugged at the sleeves of her oversized cream sweater, “I’ve already spoken to Gino and Kallen about it.” 

Suzaku frowned. “But the Battle of the Bands competition is at the end of this month.” 

Anya’s gaze was apologetic. “I’m really sorry, Suzaku. A Britannian photo studio reached out to me the other day. Apparently one of their senior photographers saw my portfolio and they’re offering me an internship over there. It’s an opportunity I can’t miss.” 

“I’m happy for you, Anya,” Suzaku hid his sadness with a small tight smile. “That sounds amazing! It’s no surprise they liked your work. You’re really talented.” 

Armed with the camera slung around her neck, Anya’s been building her portfolio with all her might. She took many different kinds of pictures, but she loved taking photos of people the most. He recalled many of their conversations in the past, where she had repeatedly expressed her love for capturing the little moments. 

“I feel really bad for quitting now,” Anya sighed, twiddling with her thumbs as she looked down, “I know it’s been your dream to play as a band and this was going to be our first performance… I wish I could say I could offer a replacement, but I don’t know any other pianists.” 

“It’s okay, Anya. I’m sure we’ll find someone,” Suzaku smiled, _genuinely_ this time. He didn’t want to give off the wrong impression, as he truly was happy for Anya. The timing couldn’t be any more horrible, but he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Anya turned down a chance like that because of something as trivial as a band performance. 

Anya gave him a reassuring smile. “If I could help in any way… call me, okay? I might change my number after I go to Britannia, but I’ll keep in touch.” 

“Of course. Thanks Anya.” 

She picked up her bag from the ground and slung it on her shoulder, “See you around, Suzaku.” 

*** 

For the next few days, Suzaku was busy posting recruitment posters all over the campus. 

Both Gino and Kallen were helping out as much as they can. Kallen, who was studying Graphic Design, pulled an overnighter the day Anya quit, just to make the very same poster he was putting up. Meanwhile, Gino worked part-time at a printing studio and was able to print off the notices. 

He pinned another poster on the community noticeboard, letting his arms drop to his side. Despite used to the weight of the guitar that rested in his back, it suddenly felt heavy. 

“That’s it for today,” he sighed, looking up at the poster mixed up with many others that it was surely going to be easily missed by the passers-by. 

They haven’t heard back from anyone since putting up the posters, which led to Suzaku’s heart lurching. The pit in his stomach grew and grew as he walked the halls with slumped shoulders and hands shoved in his pockets, now only realising he left his chord book in the music room and he had to walk all the way to the other side of the campus to get there. 

Class was finished for the day and he wasn’t surprised to find the halls devoid of students and teachers. When he entered the music building, he swore he could hear a pin drop with the sheer quietness of the empty building. 

Then he heard it. 

_The piano._

Suzaku’s head perked up, practically running up the stairs (and nearly tripping a couple of times) to find the source of the sound. He peered through the music room door’s small window, finding a boy with inky black hair sitting in front of the grand piano. 

He wore the Ashford uniform, but Suzaku couldn’t seem to recognise him, not remembering seeing him on campus since starting there that same year for Ashford’s Music program. 

The stranger’s slender pale fingers danced over the ivory and ebony keys with so much ease, moving so gracefully that Suzaku assumed he had been playing for a long time – at _least_ a couple of years. 

Suzaku opened the door carefully, making sure not to disturb the raven. 

His melody was soft and sweet, but also bold and dominant at some parts, blending beautifully together to create the perfect song. Overwhelmed by the fullness of the piece’s emotions and meaning, Suzaku’s mouth opened in awe as he continued staring. 

When he finished, the stranger dropped his head, letting out a couple of heavy breaths. Sweat even beaded down his forehead, and it just seemed like the ebony-haired stranger was so into the music that he lost himself. 

The stranger picked up the black bag slumped in the ground by the foot of the piano, slinging it across his chest before standing up and turning around. 

Forest green eyes met with widened (and confused) violet irises, and Suzaku offered a smile. 

“My apologies. I didn’t see you there…” he cleared his throat, gripping the strap of his bag, walking past him and pulling the door open. 

“Wait!” Suzaku turned abruptly. 

The pianist stared back at him, confused. “Yeah?” 

“Please join my band!” 

“Band?” He looked at the guitar that nestled in Suzaku’s back, then back to his green eyes. “Ah.” 

“So… will you?” His eyes were wide and hopeful. 

“Er, no, sorry,” he turned back around to leave. “Bands aren’t my thing.” 

Suzaku followed him out the door, calling out, “Please?!” 

“I don’t even know you-“ 

He ran to get ahead of the pianist, stopping him in his tracks, “My name is Suzaku Kururugi. There. Now will you join my band?” 

“That doesn’t change my mind,” the stranger sighed, stepping aside to get past him. 

Suzaku frowned. “Can I at least get your name?” 

The raven paused, hesitating momentarily before giving in. “It’s Lelouch.” 

*** 

“What do you mean you found a pianist _but not really_?” Kallen, the band’s bassist, commented in a bored tone. She was sitting on a chair backwards and she leaned her head on the back rest. 

Gino, who played the drums for _The Knights_ , was chugging a bottle of water, setting it down before he piped in, “Yeah, you lost me there, buddy.” 

They were practising for the competition at Gino’s studio (yes, they were lucky that Gino was super loaded that he had his _own_ studio). It’s been about an hour and they’ve finally agreed on a short break. 

“I found a pianist. He’s… really good. When I heard him play, I felt so much emotion and _power_. It was amazing!” Suzaku beamed, then frowned. “But when I asked if he wanted to join the band, he said no.” 

“So we’re basically at square one,” Kallen sighed. “Maybe we can expand our range? I think I saw the local library has a noticeboard too. I can ask if we can pin our poster there?” 

“No!” Suzaku set his mouth in a firm line. “I want _him_ to play with us.” 

“But he already said no,” Gino raised an eyebrow, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a white cloth. 

“Do you even know his name?” Kallen chuckled. 

Suzaku grinned. “As a matter of fact, _I do_. His name is Lelouch.” 

“Lelouch? As in, _Lelouch Lamperouge?_ ” the redhead coughed. 

“I mean,” Green eyes blinked, “I’d guess so. I doubt Lelouch is a very popular name. Do you know him? I was really confused because it seems he’s very talented in the piano, but I haven’t seen him in any of my classes.” 

Suzaku studied Music at Ashford Academy. It was one of the best in the world for the program, having to undergo not only a written test but also a practical one to show your skills. He thought for sure that someone with Lelouch’s skillset was there for the Music program as well, but it seemed he could be wrong. 

Kallen sighed, “You really are oblivious, aren’t you?” She stood up, resting the chair back against the wall, “He’s the vice president of the student council, and he studies Political Science. He gets up and does announcements like _every day._ I guess this shows how much you pay attention to them,” she snickered. 

“I, er-“ Suzaku pursed his lips. “I refuse to say anything on the matter.” 

“Aha,” Kallen grinned. “I have to admit, he’s pretty cute. He’d made a good addition to the band.” 

“ _Kallen_ ,” Suzaku hissed. “We are not recruiting people just because they’re _attractive_ -“ 

“Found him on Facebook,” Gino called out, eyes trained on his phone, “I’m gonna have to agree with Kallen on this one. I’d totally ask him out. He has _violet eyes,_ how cool is that?” 

“Nobody’s asking anybody out!” Suzaku grunted, rolling his eyes. 

“Aw, you calling dibs, then?” Gino pouted. 

“I- _whatever_ ,” the guitarist sighed. “All that matters is that we recruit him, and I’ve got a plan. I’ve got this. _Everything is under control._ ” 

*** 

Everything _is not_ under control. 

The raven had caught him as he was heading back to his apartment from class. 

In an effort to earn his favour, Suzaku’s been leaving the vice president little gifts in the hopes of getting him to change his mind, and now said raven was in front of him with a box full of the presents, _scowling_ at him. 

“Stop sending me these things.” 

“Have I changed your mind yet?” 

“No.” 

“Then expect to receive more stuff,” Suzaku declared proudly. 

Lelouch shoved the box into Suzaku’s arms. “Seriously! I can’t possibly take these. I don’t have any intention of _ever_ accepting your invitation, so there’s no point.” 

“Do you have a sibling, maybe?” 

“Yeah,” Violet eyes blinked at the peculiarity of the question, “A younger brother. What does that have to do with this?” 

“Give the gifts to them!” Suzaku smiled. Most of the ‘gifts’ ended up being food, as the brunet didn’t really know Lelouch very well, and well, _who could turn down food_? 

“Take these,” Lelouch urged. 

“Why won’t you join?” Suzaku pouted. 

“ _Because_ … I don’t _know you_. I only know your name, and that’s pretty much it. You could be a serial killer for all I know.” 

“I can assure you I’m not a serial killer,” Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Just a desperate guitarist trying to find a pianist for his band. Sorry to disappoint.” 

To his surprise, the stoic vice president _chuckled_. “Ah, I suppose I’ll take your word on that one.” 

At the sound of his laugh, Suzaku’s heart skipped a beat. He pushed down the odd plethora of feelings, confused at their sudden appearance. “I won’t send any more, but can you promise me one thing?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Take these,” Suzaku gave him a lopsided grin, returning the box to him. “Plus, try them out. They’re all really good. It’s my personal guarantee,” he winked. 

He could have _easily_ been seeing things, but he might have just seen the vice president’s cheeks tinge with pink. “I… Fine. Just stop sending me more.” 

“Also… can I ask you for a favour?” Suzaku bit his lip. 

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. “Depends, what is it?” 

He pulled out the USB in his pocket, handing it over to Lelouch. “Can you at least listen to us play and let me know what you think?” 

Violet eyes stared at the small black device for a moment, before he sighed and took it. “Fine.” 

“Awesome,” Suzaku’s bright eyes flashed with hope. “I guess I’ll see you around then?” 

“I suppose.” 

As he walked back to his apartment, he crafted his most brilliant plan yet, a sure-fire way to succeed. 

He was going to make _Lelouch Lamperouge_ join his band no matter what it took. 


	2. green eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, just a disclaimer - the song in this chapter is _Introducing Me by Nick Jonas from Camp Rock_ with a little bit of changes to fit our beloved Suzaku.
> 
> If you haven't, please listen to the original as it is an _amazing_ song that brings back so many memories ;____;

Lelouch knew _nothing_ about Suzaku Kururugi. 

Except that he was _damn persistent_ , _obviously_ a guitar player seeing as he lugged the huge bag around with him everywhere. 

And that he was just a little bit, positively _slightly,_ attractive, with the most mesmerising green eyes in the planet. 

He did end up listening to the files saved in the USB stick, and he did find himself impressed with the band’s sound. 

In fact, he thought they were amazing. 

Problem was – he didn’t know what to do about it. 

He couldn’t get that _Suzaku Kururugi_ off his mind, and it seemed no matter what he was thinking off, the brunet would somehow find his way to drift back into his thoughts. 

Plus, to top it all off, it didn’t help that he kept finding little wrapped presents for him at the student council room. All with the same plea to join his band. 

It was almost adorable, really, and he admired the effort. 

All he could think about was his voice, those _expressive eyes_ … Lelouch shook his head, urging his brain to focus on the professor droning on about International Relations in front of him. 

It was no surprise to him that he hadn’t met him before. After all, they were in very different streams at Ashford Academy. Lelouch would have had his classes in the Political Science department of the Humanities building and Suzaku in the far end of the campus in the Music building. 

Yet their paths crossed anyway. _That had to mean something, right?_

_Wrong_ , Lelouch corrected himself. This didn’t mean anything. 

He had to admit the boy was talented, but it still didn’t change his mind. His love for music was not something he could pursue, as his parents drilled into his head countless times. 

His passion for the piano was meaningless. It wasn’t going to get him anywhere and _that was that_. So was his unfortunate reality living in the house of an opportunistic business mogul. 

_But_ … playing the ivory and ebony keys was the only time he felt truly alive, dancing with the melody and with his fingers moving at their own volition, just _knowing_ which keys to press. 

At the same time, it wasn’t like his parents were here to take it away from him anyway. Back in Pendragon, they had taken his piano away when they discovered it was luring him dangerously close to pursuing a career in Music. Here in Ashford Academy, worlds away from Britannia, they can’t do anything. He could play all he wanted, and no one ever has to know. 

Until, of course, that Kururugi boy showed up. 

No one was supposed to be in the building that day. Everyone had long since gone home, and at that time, from _that moment_ , the stage was _his_. 

He lost himself in his music, giving it his all, pouring his heartfelt emotions and passion into one of the few things he cared about in this world. 

Suzaku’s proposition was dangerous, and it was for the best that he steered clear of it. 

Yet the decision, despite knowing it was the _right one_ , tugged at him, screaming at him, that it was wrong. 

He should be able to do what he wanted. He shouldn’t have to be restricted by his parents’ overbearing desire to control his life. He should be able to make these kinds of decisions by himself, free of any judgement. 

Lelouch sighed, looking up and realising the class was over and students had already started leaving the lecture hall. 

He did the same, standing up and making his way to his locker to drop off his books from the last subject and picking up the stuff he needed for the upcoming lecture he had. 

Checking the time, he figured he had a couple of minutes to spare to grab a coffee from the vending machine. He inserted the bills required and pressed the button for a plain black iced coffee, grabbing the cold can from the bottom of the machine and clicking it open. 

“Lelouch!” He heard someone yell out. 

Violet eyes scanned his surroundings, immediately resting on a certain brunet’s messy lock of hair that bobbed to get through the crowds. His black guitar, which was usually tucked away behind him, was instead slung over his chest as he moved towards him. Suzaku kept his Ashford uniform unbuttoned, revealing a white shirt underneath. 

“Suzaku?” 

“Lelouch,” the brunet breathed out heavily, “Thank God I caught up to you.” 

“Can I help you with anything?” 

Suzaku beamed, moving closer to Lelouch with excitement, “Yes. I figured it out.” 

“Figured what out?” At this point, Lelouch was just so confused, and the puzzle that was Suzaku Kururugi continued to turn itself into an even bigger enigma. 

“How to fix the problem, of course!” the brunet grinned. 

_Jeez, was he normally this happy?_ Lelouch might even say he was jealous of the boy’s ability to stay optimistic. 

“And…?” Lelouch urged him to continue, still unsure what he was trying to say. 

“You won’t join the band because you hardly know me, right?” 

Lelouch sighed. _Of course, this was what this was going to be about._ “Yes, but-“ 

“ _So…_ I know how to fix it now,” Green eyes _sparkled_ as he positioned his guitar and poised his fingers over the frets. 

“Wait,” Violet eyes widened, “Suzaku, you can’t possibly be thinking-“ 

Suzaku started _singing_. In front of every other Humanities student that hovered in the common areas of the building. _“I’m good at wasting time, I think lyrics need to rhyme, and you’re not asking, but I have a cat named Arthur.”_

His voice was divine. So fluidly smooth and soothing that Lelouch didn’t want it to end. 

But it had to. 

“Suzaku,” he hissed quietly. 

But the brunet paid no attention to him, instead continuing on with his song, “ _I like sushi, California Maki, and sometimes I like a Shrimp Tempura, otherwise it tends to be fishy, and I, I really like it when my cat gives me attention, because Arthur tends to be so me-ea-ean!”_ he belted out, raising his voice just enough to make it sound flawless. 

_“So… if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this, a part of me that shows, if we’re close, gonna let you see everything_ ,” Suzaku winked, “ _But remember that you asked for it. I tried to do my best, to impress, but it’s easier to let you take a guess, of the rest, but you wanna hear what lives in my brain! My heart, well you asked for it. For your perusing, at times confusing, slightly amusing,_ _introducing me!”_ The guitarist strummed at his instrument happily and expertly, fingers moving deftly to change chords smoothly. 

Crowds began to form around them, most enamoured with Suzaku’s voice, staring dreamily at the brunet. 

The bell rang, signalling the next class, and the audience eventually dispersed. Lelouch started making his way to the room, but Suzaku ended up trailed after him, continuing with a faster pace of his song, “ _I never trust a cat to watch my food, and I like being in a good mood, even if a lot of people might think it’s so weird. And I, I’ve never really been into cars, I like really cool guitars, and superheroes. Hate tests with lots of zeroes on them. I like the sound of instruments and making someone smile._ ” 

He continued on with the chorus with singular strums of each chord, singing much faster now to match Lelouch’s hurried pace. The raven couldn’t help but chuckle, throwing him glances every now and then, “ _Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to, so be careful what you ask next time_ !” 

With one last round of the chorus, Suzaku grinned, putting his guitar away. “Well… that was introducing me!” 

The raven couldn’t help but smile, marvelling at the efforts this complete stranger had taken just to get him to join his band. Lelouch figured the feat must have meant something so important to him that he would resort to _this_. 

“Why me, Suzaku?” He raised an eyebrow. “There’s so many other pianists you can invite to your band.” 

Suzaku smiled lazily. “I heard your music, Lelouch, and I _felt it_. I’ve never… it’s never really affected me that much before.” 

His comment made his heart race. “Do you really think so?” He asked the brunet, just a _little_ bit too excitedly. 

No one has ever told him that before. 

“I _know_ so!” 

Lelouch paused, licking his lips. He could help Suzaku just this once, to fill the place of pianist just for whatever gig he was so desperate to play for. His parents didn’t have to know, and _just this once_ , he wanted to do something he actually wanted to do. “Fine.” 

“Huh?” 

“I said fine, Suzaku,” Lelouch chuckled. “I’ll play with your band for just this one gig. Sound good?” 

Green eyes lit up. “Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“I heard you the first time,” the raven smirked. “Now, are you going to let me get to class or not?” He gestured at the door he was blocking, and Suzaku stepped aside sheepishly. 

“Can I get your number?” Suzaku blurted out. “For… band stuff.” 

The Political Science student raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smile. He held out his hand, and Suzaku gave him his phone. He typed out his number quickly, saving his information in Suzaku’s contacts and handed it back to him. “There. For _band stuff._ ” 

“I’ll… text you sometime,” the guitarist blinked. 

“Looking forward to it,” Lelouch waved as he stepped into the classroom full of confused students. 


	3. (he) dreamed of paradise

“Are you telling me that I did all that for nothing?!” Suzaku wailed his hands in the air like a maniac, and Gino had to push his arms back on his lap. His glare was directed at Kallen, who was suppressing a laugh, “You were in the student council and you didn’t tell me!” He whined. 

“People are staring,” Gino mumbled quietly, noticing the eyes of the fast food store’s customers were on them because of Suzaku’s constant complaining. 

“ _Let them!_ ” Suzaku scowled. “Kallen, you seriously could have just asked Lelouch to join the band. Instead, you made me go on this wild goose chase trying to get him to join!” 

“Yes,” Kallen swallowed a bite of her burger, “ _But_ , where’s the fun in that?” 

“Ah, in saying that, one of the Humanities students posted Suzaku’s little performance,” Gino chuckled, turning his phone around to show Suzaku a screencap of him and his guitar, with Lelouch hiding his face from the camera. “Plus, you’re going viral. It seems a lot of people are into the whole serenading thing. You probably have a fan club now.” 

“I wasn’t serenading him!” Suzaku grumbled, picking up a single fry and popping it into his mouth. “He needed to know me better to join, so I did what every normal person would do.” 

“For the record, a normal person wouldn’t _compose_ a song and then sing said song in front of a crowd of people,” Kallen sipped on her soft drink with a knowing look. 

Suzaku groaned, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes, only perking up when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Hey.” 

Green eyes burst wide open and he sat up straight, “Hey Lelouch.” 

Gino moved out of the booth to free up the space next to him, and the raven slid into the available seat. He set aside his laptop bag, tucking it neatly beside him. 

“Name’s Gino, by the way,” the drummer shifted close to him with a lazy smile. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Gino. I’m Lelouch.” 

“Has anyone ever told you how _pretty_ you are?” 

The guy really didn’t want to waste any time. 

“ _Gino!_ ” Suzaku hissed, looking back up at Lelouch apologetically. “Sorry about him. He doesn’t seem to have a single shred of decency in his body.” 

  
“You’re more than welcome to have a look yourself,” Gino winked. “Go on a date with me?” His blue eyes were wide and hopeful. 

Kallen rolled her eyes, “Jeez, tone it down a bit, Weinberg.” 

The drummer raised both hands in surrender, even moving _away_ from the newcomer (much to Suzaku’s relief). 

“So, what is this gig you’re so adamant on playing?” Lelouch asked, surprisingly _amused_ at the situation and ignoring Gino’s question. 

For whatever reason he’d done the latter, he wasn’t sure. Gino was a straightforward guy, and if Lelouch thought that was a joke, he was most definitely wrong. 

_Maybe he didn’t like guys then?_ He made a mental note to ask Kallen later if she knew anything about it. Out of everyone in the band, she would probably know the most about the mysterious pianist. 

Kallen crumpled the remnants of her burger, dropping the wrapping paper onto a tray. “It’s the Battle of the Bands.” 

“Ah,” the raven nodded. “I see. The one at the end of this month, am I right?” 

They only had a couple of weeks to go, and every day the band passed without a pianist drove Suzaku to insanity. With Lelouch finally on board, he could rest at east knowing at least their band members were complete. 

“Yep,” Gino beamed. “It’s the first time we’re playing as a band and it’s going to be _awesome_!” 

Lelouch smiled softly, shifting his gaze back to Suzaku in front of him with a small smile. The gesture made him want to melt into a puddle, and he had to pull himself back to reality, realising Lelouch had asked a question. “How did you all meet?” 

Both Kallen and Suzaku looked away almost instinctively. “Funny you should ask that,” the redhead laughed nervously. 

Gino rolled his eyes. “Come on guys, our first meeting was _epic!_ ” 

“Says the one who was half-naked, covered in glitter, and banging away at the drums,” Suzaku coughed. 

“It was a pride march, of course I had to be half-naked, covered in glitter, and making as much noise as legally possible,” the drummer smirked. “You were weird too. You brought _your cat_.” 

He _dared_ to attack Arthur? 

Suzaku gasped dramatically. “Arthur was happily supporting pride day with his rainbow bandana collar thank you very much.” That took forever and a half to get on him, but that was beside the point. “Plus, the march was pet friendly. Stop attacking me.” 

Kallen cleared her throat. “As you can see, _I’m_ the sane one.” 

The raven chuckled. “Mmm hmm. Also, I’m glad to know Arthur does exist. I recall you mentioning him a couple of times in your song.” 

The thought of Lelouch _remembering_ his song made his heart flutter. 

“Of course he does!” Suzaku beamed. “You can even meet him, if you want to come over to my place.” 

His apartment wasn’t too far away from the burger joint and could easily be walked in less than ten minutes. 

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “Wow, you’re moving faster than Weinberg and that’s saying something.” 

His cheeks reddened and he could feel the warmth rush to his face. “That’s… that’s not what I meant!” 

“Of course it wasn’t, Suzaku,” Gino teased as his phone started ringing. He sighed before responding to the call, nodding even though the person on the other end of the line couldn’t see him. 

Disappointment flashed on his face as he set the phone down. “Sorry about this, but I need to go. Luciano’s called in sick, so I need to fill in.” He turned to Lelouch with a warm smile, “It was nice meeting you, Lelouch. If you ever change your mind… I’ll be around, ‘kay?” he winked, slipping him his phone number scribbled on a torn piece of serviette, before heading out. 

_When did he have the time to write that?_ Suzaku couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Hey, goodbye to you too! Of course you show him a pretty face and he ignores everyone else!” Kallen grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. Her eyes flicked over to Lelouch, then to Suzaku, and she stopped for a moment, before getting up. 

“Where are you going?” Suzaku furrowed his brows, confused. 

They were meant to stay and discuss the Battle of the Bands performance, which was a bit difficult to do when they were incomplete. At the thought, Suzaku wondered if they should just reschedule another meeting. 

“Uh,” Kallen scratched the back of her head, “My brother’s asked me to come home. I’m sure you can cover the rest of the important stuff, Suzaku.” She picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and waving. “I’ll see you both around.” 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and green eyes peered at the notification he received. A text from Kallen. 

KK _:_ Have fun ;) __

SK: What are you talking about? 

KK: Dude, you’re so obviously into him. Ask him out. 

SK: No! He’s here for the band, Kallen. 

KK: Pfft, if you don’t get to him first, Gino will. 

SK: Then let him. 

KK: You don’t mean that, do you? 

SK: …not really 

  
KK: Called it. Now stop texting me and go get yourself a boyfriend. 

SK: I don’t even know if he’s into _guys_ , Kallen! 

KK: Suzaku… 

  
KK: Are you sure you’ve met Lelouch? 

SK: …point 

KK: Now go! Also, I expect updates. 

“Everything okay?” Lelouch asked, concern flashing in his violet eyes. 

Suzaku pocketed his phone with a nod of his head. “Everything’s fine. So, did you want to meet Arthur? We can discuss the rest of the band stuff in my apartment.” 

_What was he doing?_ He felt his heart race, waiting for his response. 

“Sure.” 

The brunet smiled. “Right this way.” He stood up, picking up his chord book and messenger bag, making their way out of the fast food chain. 

Lelouch followed after him, and for a while, only silence ensued between them. Nothing but the background noise of pedestrian crossing lights, cars, and animated conversations from the people walking past them. 

“So where did your previous pianist go?” 

Suzaku sighed as he pushed open the main doors to his building. They stopped in front of the elevator and he pressed the up button. “Her name’s Anya. She had to move to Pendragon to intern for a photography studio.” 

“That’s unfortunate…” 

The guitarist paused for a moment, turning to the raven with a tender smile. “I like to think everything happens for a reason. You see, if Anya hadn’t quit, then I wouldn’t have met you.” 

Violet eyes widened ever so slightly, happening so quick that if Suzaku blinked he would have easily missed it. “I-“ 

The elevator chimed, signalling its arrival to the ground floor. They hopped inside and Suzaku pressed the button for the 8th floor, humming as they ascended the levels and the doors re-opened. 

Suzaku roamed the halls from muscle memory and stopped in front of his apartment’s door, twisting the knob and was greeted with a bite from Arthur when he got a little bit too close to the feline. 

His visitor stepped in after him, processing the scene. “This is Arthur, I presume?” 

“Yep!” 

“Er, are you okay?” 

“Oh this?” Suzaku chuckled, pulling his finger back from Arthur’s grasp. “This is how Arthur shows love.” 

“Ah… I see. Is this normally how cats work?” 

It was adorable. _Too adorable_ – seeing the normally calm and collected pianist so confused. 

Green eyes blinked. “I guess… it’s how Arthur’s always acted around me anyway.” 

The grey cat wandered curiously towards the raven, curling up around Lelouch’s left leg. He tilted his head, perplexed at the situation. “He’s… vibrating?” 

“Huh. He’s purring for you already? He must like you a lot.” Suzaku laughed, standing back up and placing his bag on the messy counter, clearing enough space to sprawl his chord book open. “So… anyway, band stuff.” 

The pianist asked, leafing through the display book of songs, “Which one do you plan to perform?” 

Suzaku averted his gaze. “Thing is… I don’t know yet. We’ve been practising some of our older songs, but I just don’t think it’ll cut it.” 

“So you wrote all this?” Lelouch mused. 

He nodded. “Yeah. Gino and Kallen help sometimes, but it’s mostly me.” 

“Impressive,” the raven commented as he set down the book and walked around the apartment, smiling gently at the photos hung on the wall. “How long have you been playing?” 

“My uncle got me a guitar when I started high school, and I’ve been playing since. I’ve been watching him play all throughout childhood though, and I’ve always looked up to him,” Suzaku gazed longingly at his first guitar that hung on the wall. “How about you?” 

Lelouch lowered his head, “Since I was ten years old. My parents thought it was essential I used my spare time to learn something, _anything_ , so I picked the piano after listening to a street performer playing _Clair De Lune_.” 

“You don’t seem very happy about that,” Suzaku frowned, noting the Britannian’s expression turn into one of sadness. 

“Well…” Lelouch hesitated, flicking loose strands of ebony hair aside. “My parents eventually realised I was liking the piano a little bit _too much_. So much so that they thought I was prioritising it over my academics, which… didn’t sit well with them. Just before seventh grade, they took my piano away, essentially banning me from using it again, and sent me here.” He propped himself on one of the bar stools, smiling apologetically, “I’m sure you weren’t expecting a sob story. I’m sorry.” 

“No, no it’s fine. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I can’t even imagine what it’s like to have someone close to you reject your passion like that…” He trailed off. 

He was lucky that his Uncle Tohdoh supported him from the very beginning, even urging him to apply for the Ashford Music Program despite his reluctance. It played a vital role in his development, and made him love the guitar even _more_ , if that was at all possible. 

“It sucks,” Lelouch admitted, “But while I’m over here, I can play as much as I want, and they never have to know. So really… I should thank you Suzaku. For giving me this chance, I mean.” He smiled. 

A million thoughts crossed through his mind at that moment, with a particularly crazy one jumping out at him. 

“Hey, Lelouch?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Write a song with me.” 


	4. all i know is that i love you so (so much it hurts)

Lelouch Lamperouge kept his emotions in check. 

Or so he thought anyway. 

He was usually calm and collected, keeping his cool even at the worst of times (including that time Rolo nearly burnt their apartment down). 

Never in his life had he found himself so peculiarly _un-Lelouch_ than at this very moment, impatiently waiting for the droning student council meeting to just _end already_ so he could meet with the very same boy turning his whole life around. 

When Suzaku asked to write a song with him, he _swooned_ , falling so deep into shock that his mouth gaped open like a confused fish out of water. 

It was far from his proudest moment, but he eventually snapped out of it and agreed (careful not to sound _too_ excited – he had a reputation to uphold after all). 

They’ve been working on the piece for the past few days, meeting at the music room after class when everyone’s gone home, and every single day with Suzaku that passed allowed him to get more and more in touch with his feelings for the green-eyed musician. 

All the evidence pointed down the same road. 

Lelouch Lamperouge, the stoic and serious vice-president of Ashford Academy, had a _crush_. 

“ _Lelouch!_ ” Milly, the president of the student council, scowled at him with her hands on her hips. “You’re not paying attention!” 

“Huh?” 

_Oh,_ right. The meeting. 

One of the other student council members, Rivalz Cardemonde, laughed. “Cut him some slack, prez! It’s not every day you get to witness the momentous day that _Lelouch Lamperouge_ is in love.” 

_“In love_ ?” Milly raised an eyebrow, fuming expression turning to one of mischief easily. “Do tell, Lelouch.” 

Kallen choked on her laughter on the other end of the table, “Yeah, do tell, Lelouch. Who is the lucky one that’s captured your cold heart?” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

His cheeks flushed with warmth. “I’m not!” 

“Uh huh,” Rivalz teased. “You’ve been paying less attention in class, your head is constantly drifting off to la la land, you take off as soon as class ends… _sure,_ Lelouch. Whatever you say.” 

Nina adjusted her glasses before standing up, “If that’s all for the meeting today, I should get going.” 

“Aw, come on, Nina, aren’t you at the very least curious who has _finally_ taken Lelouch’s interest?” Kallen smirked devilishly. 

“Nope!” She called out as she walked out the door. 

_Good, a sane one!_

Shirley leaned forward with a slight narrow of her eyes, “I am! Who is it, Lulu?” 

“It’s _no one_ ,” Lelouch hissed, getting up and gathering his stuff from the table, “Now stop attacking me!” 

“Why are you in a rush, Lelouch?” Milly leaned in closer, “Got a date?” 

“No!” The raven grumbled, slinging his bag behind him and getting out of the room as quickly as he could. Lelouch picked up the pace, trying to get to the music building in as much little time as possible. 

From the corner of his peripheral vision, he spotted the hiding student council members and he sighed, not surprised that they were trailing him. 

That only meant he had to move quicker. 

When he found Suzaku making his way up the steps to the building, he smiled. “Suzaku!” He called out, making sure his voice wasn’t too loud that the nosy president could catch it. 

“Lelouch?” 

Once he was close enough, cold slender hands grabbed onto the brunet, turning him around abruptly and leaning close to him, “We need to get out of here.” 

“Huh?” 

Without warning, Lelouch started running towards Ashford Academy’s main gates, not looking back, knowing they’d be close to them. 

“Wait, where are we going?” Suzaku cried out, confused, but running with him anyway. 

“Er, the music store?” He tried to sound confident, but it sounded more like an unsure question. “They have a piano there that I use often. Change of scenery, you know?” 

They were lucky the pedestrian crossing was blinking red and the two musicians made it to the other end just in time. Lelouch sneaked a look back at the group, who was stuck behind the lights. 

_Ha!_

“Why are we running?” The guitarist whipped his head back, noticing a couple of people running after them. “Hey, isn’t that Kallen?” 

“Yes, but she’s not our friend right now,” Lelouch replied quickly. He led them into an empty alley, leaning against the brick wall with heavy breaths. “That’s my exercise for the week. No, scratch that, _for the month_.” 

“What on earth is happening?” 

“Er…” Lelouch scratched the back of his head, unsure how he was going to tell the brunet. “The student council seems to think I have a crush on someone and I’m just covering all bases because they probably think I’m on some sort of date and they’re trying to spy on me. This is for _your_ sake as much as it is mine. You wouldn’t hear the end of it from Milly.” 

“So do you?” Suzaku leaned forward with amusement twinkling in his eyes. 

Lelouch blinked. “Do I what?” 

He checked the side of the alley they came from, keeping his eyes peeled for Ashford uniforms, but was relieved to find none. 

“Have a crush on someone?” 

The question caught him off guard and he scrambled to string words together to form a coherent sentence. 

He turned back to look at Suzaku, finding him _really_ close. So close in fact, that if he moved just slightly forward, he could kiss him. 

Violet eyes dropped to the brunet’s lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked, before drifting back up to his eyes and- 

_Were they always this bright?_

No, maybe? _Possibly_. 

He could feel his heart beating faster than a bullet train and heat rising to his cheeks. 

_Damn it, what was he doing?_

“Me?” Lelouch moved aside, laughing awkwardly. “N-no. I don’t think so.” 

Before Suzaku could say anything else, he cleared his throat. “We should move. I think the music store is close.” 

_Please drop it, please drop it, please drop it-_

“Yeah, it’s just around the corner.” 

Relief filled his senses, and he followed after the brunet, smiling fondly upon hearing the familiar chime of the music store’s door. 

The owner, Kaname Ohgi, recognised them both and smiled. “I didn’t know you two knew each other!” 

Lelouch waved. “Hey Kaname, how’s things?” He had come to the store so often that he was asked to drop the formalities and just call him by his first name, which took a little bit of getting used to, but he managed eventually. 

“Not bad,” the music store owner shrugged. “Are you here for the piano?” After the raven’s brief nod, he smiled, “Well, you know where it is. You’re always welcome here, Lelouch.” 

“I’m grateful. Thank you,” he headed for the piano in one of the lesson rooms without a second thought, propping himself on one of the stools and raising the cover flexing his fingers over the keys and letting out a deep sigh. 

He played a cover of Bach’s rendition of Adagio, Marcello’s original work, shutting his eyes and letting his fingers instinctively play the song he’s practised a thousand times, being one of his favourite pieces. 

When he finished, he opened his eyes, finding Suzaku staring at him, absolutely _awestruck_. “That was _amazing_!” 

“I-“ Lelouch blinked. “Thank you.” 

“Seriously, Lelouch, that was… something else,” his green eyes reflected the candour of his words, and the sentiment warmed the raven’s heart. “You should be playing in huge music halls with tons of people on one of those grand pianos!” 

Having someone enjoy his music filled him with a sort of happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time, and Lelouch gazed at the wide-eyed brunet longingly. 

He tried to remember what it was like before he met Suzaku – a life stuck in rotation. A daily repetition of mundane activities and tasks that felt dragged on, only wishing for it to end, for something to change. 

Suzaku was the kind of different he was looking for. He was the walking embodiment of optimism, always cheerful and looking to make other people smile. 

Back then, only playing the piano made him feel alive. 

Now, _now_ being with Suzaku was enough. 

_Was this love?_

It certainly felt stronger than mere infatuation or admiration. Something he’s never felt before, leaving him far too confused to find out what to do with the sudden influx of _feelings._

“Suzaku?” 

“Mmm?” He was in the middle of taking his guitar out of its case, and his full attention was zoned in on the raven. 

“I truly am glad I met you.” 


	5. i call it magic when i'm with you

As Lelouch played the last note on the piano, Suzaku turned to the rest of the band excitedly. 

“So, what did you guys think?” 

They were back in Gino’s studio, having just finished writing their competition piece. It was different to their usual vibe – a bit slower (and about love, _shockingly)_ , but they were both proud of the song they came up with and believed it stood a winning chance. 

“That…” Kallen’s eyes were wide. “That was good.” 

“I really liked it,” Gino added, “I can already think of a couple of beats that would work well with the song.” 

Suzaku nodded, “Yeah, we have another week to go over and practise. I know it’s a bit late, but I know we can do it!” 

“It sounds a bit different compared to your usual songs,” the redhead shared her observation, smiling mischievously. Ah, Suzaku could _swear_ that woman could read minds. 

“Lelouch wrote it with me,” Suzaku grinned at the pianist. 

“ _Also, in saying that,_ ” Kallen turned to the raven with a look of accusation, “I seriously didn’t know you could play the piano so well until Suzaku here found you. Where were you hiding all that talent?” She raised an eyebrow as she waited for his response. 

Lelouch offered an apologetic smile but chose not to delve further into the back story behind it. “It just never came up, I guess.” 

In a way, Suzaku felt… honoured that Lelouch had shared his story with him previously. It didn’t seem like one he’d tell _just anyone_ , and that only meant Suzaku, well, wasn’t _just anyone_. 

It made his heart skip a beat. 

They practised in the studio for a couple of hours, pretty much already having it all together. Both Gino and Kallen had picked up the melody well and had added their own twists to make the song uniquely _The Knights_. 

The hours passed with Suzaku focusing his attention on the pianist, who was so concentrated on the song that he hadn’t noticed. It was adorable, really – his brows furrowed close, his look of absolute determination, the sparkle in those violet eyes when they played it as a whole and it met the song that they envisioned… __

It was then that Suzaku had started to realise that day in and day out, he found himself lost in thoughts of Lelouch. 

Not that it was necessarily a _bad thing_ (nor was he complaining). He was more motivated to come to school, hoping to see Lelouch in the courtyards between classes, or heading to the student council room (which he incidentally realised was pretty close to the music building). He practised on his guitar non-stop, wanting, _needing_ , to perform the best he possibly could. Almost as if to impress- 

_Damn_ , he was falling hard. 

“Suzaku?” Lelouch waved his arms in front of the distracted male’s face. “Hello? Anybody home?” 

_Where was he again?_ Oh, right. 

It was just after band practise, and both Gino and Kallen had already left. Lelouch and Suzaku had started to make a habit out of walking home together, and the raven must have been trying to catch his attention for the past few minutes, much to his own obliviousness. 

He blinked. “Huh?” 

The pianist chuckled. “You’ve been zoning out a lot recently.” 

“I-sorry,” Suzaku offered an apologetic smile. “Did you want to have dinner with me?” 

Lelouch’s lips quirked up. “Sounds good. Just let me text my brother,” he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing up a message. 

“Anything specific you want to eat?” Suzaku shoved his hands in his pockets as they started walking away from Gino’s house. 

The raven shrugged, tucking his phone back in his pocket after he sent the text. “Anything is good.” 

“If that’s the case,” Suzaku tapped on his chin, “I know the best ramen place near my apartment.” 

It was basically his happy place. 

Whether he was down and upset or celebrating over something, ramen was his go to dish. Unfortunately, cooking was something he was never good at, so he was lucky to find a place so close to his home (and serving really good noodles). 

They were greeted with welcoming smiles as Suzaku ordered for two of their most popular ramen bowls, and they sat in the empty corner seats across each other. 

“So what do you study exactly?” 

The slight frown on Lelouch’s face was not missed, and Suzaku started feeling bad for asking the question. “Political Science.” 

“Do you not enjoy it?” His curiosity got the better of him and he was unable to hold his tongue. 

“Not exactly. It was a struggle even finding a course my parents approved of. This was the closest I could get to doing something I’m interested in,” Lelouch sighed. “They were pushing me to do Business, but that was the last thing I wanted to do.” 

Suzaku frowned, “That’s not fair! You should be able to do what you want.” 

“I wish,” the raven scoffed, “But that’s not how my family works.” 

One of the employees wandered up to their table with a tray, setting the gigantic bowls of ramen in front of them. Both males greeted the waitress with a smile and a quick mumble of thanks. 

_Your family sucks_ , Suzaku thought angrily. 

On the other end of the table, Lelouch burst into laughter, and Suzaku flushed in scarlet when he realised he had voiced his thoughts. “Yeah, well my parents do, anyway. I have the best little brother I could ask for,” he smiled fondly. 

“Rolo, right?” Of course, Suzaku knew the kid’s name was Rolo. He just didn’t want to sound too creepy remembering all the little things, so he pretended he wasn’t too sure. 

When it came to Lelouch, Suzaku remembered practically everything, storing it to his memory and keeping it close. 

For… _just in case_ , you know? 

“Yeah. He’s two years younger than us.” 

“I’d love to meet him,” Suzaku smiled, before taking the chopsticks and slurping the noodles from his ramen. 

“I’ve been talking about you at home, so I’m sure he’d like to meet you too,” he smiled, “So, how about you? What do you study?” Lelouch dipped his spoon in the bowl and sipped on the broth. 

“I study a Bachelor of Music, with a focus on the guitar, of course.” 

The raven had raised the bowl to his lips to take in more of the soup, and he placed it back down with a content sigh. “I guessed,” he teased. “And it isn’t because of that guitar you bring around with you everywhere,” Lelouch grabbed a serviette from the table and dabbed it over his lips, before setting it aside, “How are you liking the program anyway?” 

“It’s pretty challenging,” the brunet admitted as he also set down his bowl, “When I first started, I had a lot more difficulties meeting the expectations they had of me… but I managed to get the hang of it!” 

In truth, it was _a lot_ harder than he thought it was going to be. If getting in Ashford’s music program was difficult, _staying_ in it was even more so. But he had worked so hard to get to where he was now, and he couldn’t give up now. Not after everything, and not after all the support his Uncle Tohdoh, who had opened his eyes to the world of music, had to give. 

“You seem the type that could get anything done if you set your mind to it. I’m sure you’ll rise up in the ranks in no time, Suzaku.” 

He couldn’t help but smile to that, liking the idea of Lelouch believing in him. It was something that he could definitely get used to. 

They spoke for hours, bringing up any topic imaginable, and all Suzaku could think of was how right it was. How it almost felt like he’d known Lelouch for years rather than just less than a month. 

He could talk to him forever, and it still won’t be enough. 

When the little ramen shop shut, they wandered up to Suzaku’s apartment, putting on a random movie as they kept talking about hobbies, their families, and the type of music they liked. 

At one point, Lelouch had yawned and stretched his arms, and Suzaku looked at the other male pointedly. 

“You’re tired. Let me walk you home.” 

“No, I’m not,” he rubbed at his eyes, shutting them for a while. “Just a little bit longer, Suzaku. I like spending time with you.” 

“I like spending time with you too, Lelouch. But you need to get home! Rolo will be worried…” 

The Britannian had no response to that, instead drifting off to sleep with his head resting onto Suzaku’s shoulder. 

Suzaku could swear the whole world just stopped. 

“Lelouch, you awake?” He poked at him, but still no response. 

_Ah, he’s really fallen asleep then_ . 

Suzaku smiled tenderly at the sight of the raven’s sleeping form, tucking loose strands of ebony locks behind his ear. “Lelouch?” He checked one more time, and only continued when he was sure the other male was still fast asleep. 

“I think I like you,” Suzaku mumbled quietly, “No, I _know_ I like you. _A lot_. It’s kind of scary, you know? I haven’t felt anything like this before,” he chuckled lightly, “But it’s okay, because it’s you.” 

As much as he hated to move the peaceful Britannian, he had to. 

Suzaku moved aside the pillows on the couch and laid the raven gently over them, taking a mink blanket from his cupboard and draping it over his form. The soft rise and fall of his chest were enough to reassure Suzaku that the pianist was deep into his dreams, and so he dared to move closer, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

In his sleep, the raven let out a small smile. 


	6. in the darkness before the dawn

Lelouch found himself humming Suzaku’s song as he traversed in the small apartment, busying himself by tidying the kitchen. He stacked the dishes in a neat pile, returning them to their rightful spots in the cupboard. 

“Big brother?” 

He turned around to find his confused little brother standing in the doorway with their guardian, Sayoko, by his side. 

“Oh, hey Rolo,” he smiled. “You’re back from class early.” 

“Yeah…” Lilac eyes regarded him carefully as he leaned closer to Sayoko to whisper, “What’s happening here?” 

Sayoko sighed, “Master Lelouch had insisted on cleaning up… he won’t let me do anything.” 

The younger Lamperouge sibling raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been in such a good mood recently. I wonder why that is?” 

“Perhaps it has something to do with the boy that he frequently hangs out with.” 

“Ah, was that Subaru? Or Shosuke or something?” Rolo wracked his brain for the name but was unable to come up with the right one. 

“Suzaku,” Lelouch corrected. 

Their intercom rang, and Lelouch practically ran to the small communication device close to the front door. “Speaking of!” he called out, before pressing the button to respond and letting Suzaku in. 

It didn’t take long for a knock to resound from their door and Sayoko pulled it open, bowing at the visitor. “Welcome.” 

Suzaku smiled sheepishly, bowing back. “Hi.” 

Lelouch beamed. “This is Suzaku,” he gestured at his brother and guardian, “And this is Rolo and Sayoko.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” 

Rolo’s attention immediately drifted to the guitar case that Suzaku brought along with him, and his expression quickly turned to one of concern. He dragged Lelouch to the side, whispering harshly, “He’s a _musician_? You know how dad feels about them-“ 

“It’s fine, Rolo,” Lelouch assured him, squeezing his hand tight. 

“But _big brother_ -“ 

“Our father _cannot_ find out about this, okay?” Violet eyes seared into light lilacs, “Please, for me?” 

The younger sibling sighed, “Is he the one making you happy?” 

Lelouch let out a small smile. “Yeah, he’s the one.” 

“Then I won’t,” Rolo promised. 

“Are you ready to go, Lelouch?” Suzaku called out, “Also, do you mind if I leave my guitar here?” He had just come from school and didn’t have time to drop it off at his apartment first. 

“Yeah, that’s no problem. Just leave it over there,” he pointed at a spare area of the living room, watching Suzaku leaned the case against the wall. 

Lelouch decided against bringing a jacket, checking the weather application on his phone and finding the day warmer than usual anyway. 

They waved their goodbyes to Rolo and Sayoko and headed out of the building. “Where do you want to go?” 

Suzaku paused for a moment, thinking. “Ah, I heard there’s a festival in Shinjuku. We could go there?” he offered. 

“Sounds fun. It’s a shame the others can’t come…” the raven trailed off. Despite that, he wasn’t going to complain getting to spend some time with Suzaku alone. 

The guitarist looked away, “Yeah…” 

They took a train, then a bus to get to the main festival grounds, marvelling in the bright colours that adorned the city ward. As the sky turned dark, the lights that filled the grounds shone blazingly. 

The two Ashford students roamed the festival, playing in a couple of games (unsurprisingly – not winning anything), and trying some of the rides (of which Suzaku wanted to ride the rollercoaster, and Lelouch insisted on staying on the ground for his personal safety). 

Famished and now getting a little bit tired, Lelouch found a free bench and claimed it. Suzaku trailed close behind him with two plates of takoyaki, offering one to him with a smile. 

The raven shivered at the sudden cold shift in the air, and immediately regretting not taking a jacket with him. He shoved a takoyaki piece in his mouth in a feeble effort to keep warm. Eyeing the vending machine, he figured he might just have to resort to some hot tea instead. 

The ever-observant brunet noticed and started shrugging off his black jacket, handing it over to him with a look that said ‘ _don’t you dare refuse to accept this’_. 

“But you’ll be cold,” Lelouch set his mouth in a firm line. 

“Just let me be a gentleman and take it, will you?” Suzaku grinned. 

Lelouch sighed, carefully setting his takoyaki aside to put on the jacket, not failing to notice the earthy scent of the clothing that filled him with giddiness. It smelled like Suzaku. _And he was wearing it._

“Thank you.” He finished the rest of his takoyaki with a smile. 

“Anytime,” Suzaku winked. “So, was there anything else you wanted to do?” 

He bit his lip, looking around him. He spotted a game booth close to them. One of those where you need to throw a ball to topple over the stacked items. He found that cat plush that Suzaku had been eyeing all night, and he was determined to win it for him. “I want to try that game.” 

Suzaku followed his line of vision, mouth forming a perfect ‘o’. “You sure? I mean, all the games we’ve played are pretty much rigged,” he chuckled. 

Lelouch shrugged. _But they were fun because I played them with you,_ he wanted to say. “I might just be able to do something about that.” 

“Oh?” Green eyes flashed with mischief. “Let’s see it then.” 

He dropped his empty plate into a rubbish bin, with Suzaku following suit, and he paid the game attendant accordingly. 

The bored teenager took the money and handed him three balls. 

_Okay, Lamperouge, think_ . 

He eyed the three bottles stacked up like a pyramid, noting that its weak strength would be the centre. 

Which means… if he managed to angle his shot to hit that exact spot, they should all come tumbling down. 

Problem was – he was going to need enough force to do it. 

_Ah, here goes nothing._

On his first attempt, his angle was _way off_ , and didn’t even hit any of the bottles. 

He narrowed his eyes before the second attempt, trying to correct it, but still missing the shot. 

He put more force in the last attempt, not able to topple all of the bottles down, but managed to knock two off with one more standing. 

_Ah,_ Lelouch frowned, but his expression eased a little when he saw a miniature keychain version of the same cat plush in the row of prizes that he could choose from for his efforts. 

Without a second thought, he picked the one that looked a lot like Arthur, giving it to Suzaku. 

The brunet blinked. “For me?” 

“Yes, you dork,” Lelouch laughed. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been eyeing that stuff toy the entire night. I apologise for not getting you the actual plushie though.” 

Suzaku beamed. “No, this is enough. Thanks, Lelouch.” 

“Was there anything else _you_ wanted to do?” 

“I… er,” Suzaku looked down, licking his lips. “I want to go on the Ferris wheel, if that’s okay with you…” 

“Oh,” Lelouch glanced at the ride, “Sure.” 

When they got to the ticket booth, Lelouch shoved away Suzaku’s hands when he tried to pay. “Let me. You got us dinner.” 

Suzaku rolled his eyes then, masking his amusement. “Fine.” 

They got a car all to themselves as the festivities had started to die down and everyone was heading home. 

As they were raised higher in the air, Lelouch glanced at the lights below them, now dimmer than when the night had started. On the contrary, the stars that hung above them were shining brightly, with no clouds to mask their elegance. 

It was quiet on the first round of the ride, before Suzaku cleared his throat and broke the silence. 

“Hey, Lelouch?” 

Violet eyes flicked on to wide green eyes, “Yeah?” 

Suzaku shifted closer to him, caressing Lelouch’s face gently and tucking a couple of stray strands behind his ear. He licked his lips, moving forward, but stopping just an inch between them. 

Lelouch could swear his heart stopped beating right then and there, waiting for the brunet’s next move, and yet Suzaku wouldn’t move _closer_. 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Lelouch’s mouth quirked up into a smile. 

“Well, I mean, maybe, if you want me to, I guess-“ 

Green eyes widened as Lelouch closed the gap between them, running his fingers through his tousled brown hair, pulling him closer. 

“-apparently, the answer is yes.” 

Lelouch chuckled, pressing another kiss to the brunet’s warm lips. 

“So… does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” 

“Yes, I suppose so,” he bit his lip. 

It was the first time the raven was so happy that nothing could possibly ruin their perfect night. 

*** 

As it turns out, he spoke too soon. 

Suzaku walked him home that night, trailing behind him as they traversed the long hallways of the building. 

Lelouch produced a key from his pocket, unlocking the front door and greeted with a grim-looking Rolo. 

“Rolo? What’s-“ 

“You’re home late, Lelouch,” a deep voice boomed in the living room. 

Violet eyes narrowed at his father’s looming figure. “What are you doing here?” 

“I believe I have the right to visit my children whenever I feel the need to do so. I am your father, after all.” Charles scowled at the figure following Lelouch into the apartment, “And who is this?” 

“This is Suzaku,” Lelouch spoke carefully. “Suzaku, this is my father.” He walked into the room in a hurry, grabbing Suzaku’s guitar and handing it over to the confused brunet. 

Before Suzaku could speak, Charles’ expression quickly morphed to one of disapproval. “A musician? What did I tell you, Lelouch?” His father set his mouth in a firm line. “You are wasting your time making acquaintances with people that’s going to go _nowhere_.” 

Lelouch balled his hand into fists, “Then you will know that I’ve always disagreed with that sentiment.” 

“ _Ah_ ,” Charles stood, towering over all of them easily, “You’ve clearly never grown up. Still stuck in your foolish notion of following your ‘dreams’ or whatever nonsense you’re calling it?” He waved it off like it was nothing. 

Suzaku stepped forward, “Lelouch is his happiest when he plays the piano! If only you’d just stop and try to understand-“ 

Charles threw a venomous look at the guitarist, “Stay out of this. Your parents might have made the mistake of letting you follow this dead-end dream of yours, but I refuse to let you corrupt my son any longer.” 

“Father, he’s not-“ 

“ _Silence_ , boy,” Charles narrowed his eyes. “You’re coming back with me on the next flight to Pendragon. I should have known having you study here was going to do more harm than good.” He pushed past his son to retire to his quarters. 

Lelouch fumed, taking Suzaku’s hand and getting out of the building. 

“I’m sorry Lelouch, I shouldn’t have left my guitar here-“ 

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Lelouch cut him off. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his ebony hair, tugging them tightly. 

_Of course he had to come and ruin everything_ . It’s all he ever did. 

Suzaku moved closer to him, urging him to calm down. “It’s going to be fine, Lelouch-” 

“ _Nothing’s fine_ ,” the raven whispered, his voice broken. “My father’s word is final. There’s nothing I could do to change anything.” 

The brunet frowned. “Does that mean… you’re going away? For good?” 

Lelouch bit his lip, refusing to look at Suzaku. 

“Is this goodbye?” 

The pianist dropped his head, “I’m afraid it might be, Suzaku.” 

“But Lelouch-“ 

“I’m sorry to drag you into all of this. You deserve better.” He could feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let it show. Not until he was alone, at least. 

“Thank you, Suzaku. For everything.” 

Without another word, he turned, not looking back once. 


	7. i could never go on without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, just a disclaimer - the song in this chapter is _Everglow by Coldplay_. 
> 
> If you haven't, please listen to the original as it's a very beauutiful song ♡

Suzaku was miserable. 

Tucked underneath layers of blankets on his couch where the desperate hint of lavender still remained, Suzaku breathed in Lelouch’s scent, eyes tired from not being able to sleep the night before. 

Lelouch didn’t respond to any of his texts or picked up his calls, and he wasn’t sure if he was doing it deliberately or if his father had something to do with it. 

Loud raspy knocks resounded from the door, and despite not opening it, he already knew who it was. 

“Suzaku, open up,” Gino called out from the other side. 

With slumped shoulders (and keeping the blankets over him), he unlocked the door before returning to his previous spot. 

Gino spotted the empty tubs of ice cream on the coffee table, before soon realising Suzaku’s current state. “What… on earth happened?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he mumbled quietly, clutching the blankets tighter. 

“Have you heard from Lelouch?” Gino inquired, “We’ve been trying to reach him, but we can’t get through for some reason.” 

“No,” his voice broke. 

Concerned, Gino sat beside the depressed guitarist, “Did something happen between you two?” 

Brown strands fell over his face as he dropped his head. “Kind of. But it doesn’t matter now.” 

“Of course it matters. The Battle of the Bands is tomorrow!” 

_Ah, right._ That thing. 

“Well we’re not going to have a pianist, so we’ll just play one of the earlier songs I composed without one. Or we could just do a cover. I don’t care.” His eyes flicked over to the muted television, not really caring about current events but wanting to divert his attention into something else. 

“Did Lelouch quit?” Gino’s eyebrows scrunched together. “How could he do that without telling everyone else?” 

“He didn’t quit _per se,_ ” Suzaku grumbled. “His father came and took him back to Pendragon. I haven’t heard from Lelouch since.” Suzaku dreaded the idea that Lelouch had already gone. 

Gino clearly had too many questions, so the brunet tried to explain everything. If he tells the story to Gino, then he could relay it to Kallen, and he wouldn’t have to repeat himself and go through this miserable effort of recounting the grim events.  
  


“Lelouch was never allowed to play in the first place. His father pretty much banned him from anything musical because he’s one of those people that think music will get you nowhere. Apparently, he doesn’t like musicians associating with his son either, because they _corrupt_ him or whatever dramatic word he used,” Suzaku sighed. “We came back from the festival yesterday and I had to stop by to pick up my guitar. Turns out, said demon father wanted to visit so he found out about er, _me_ , which he really didn’t seem to like.” 

The taller male frowned. “You know, Kallen told me she’d never seen Lelouch as happy as he was when he was playing the piano. It isn’t fair on him to be controlled by his father like this.” 

“I know,” Suzaku slumped. “But we can’t do anything.” 

“Hey, just sit tight. I’ll see what I can do, alright?” 

Knowing Gino would irrefutably fail, Suzaku bit his lip. “ _Gino_ -“ 

“You really love him, don’t you?” 

Green eyes fell on the carpeted floor. “Yeah. More than anything.” 

“Then leave it to me,” Gino winked. 

Suzaku sighed, “Fine, but I doubt anything will change.” 

The Britannian stood up like there was no time to lose. “I’ll see you at practise tomorrow then. I think you deserve a break today.” 

He smiled tightly. “Thanks Gino.” 

Gino left promptly after that, with a fierce look of determination. 

Left alone in the apartment, Suzaku moped. 

*** 

He had more sleep that night (kind of), but he was still tired to the bone. 

Suzaku feebly picked a green flannel from his closet, one that Lelouch had complimented a couple of times as it accented his eyes, and wore it unbuttoned over his black shirt. He paired the top with dark coloured jeans and slipped on a pair of black vans. 

Eyeing the guitar still in its case, Suzaku sighed, picking it up and adjusting the straps to his back. 

“Okay, I can do this.” 

He wished he was more excited to play. 

His biggest dream before now was to have the opportunity to play with _The Knights_ in front of such a huge crowd, but despite that, knowing Lelouch wasn’t going to be there… stopped him from feeling any form of happiness. 

Still, he forced a smile on his face at practise that day, just a few hours before the big performance. 

Of course, his band mates knew better, seeing the sinking hilt of exhaustion and sadness in his eyes, but they both chose not to comment, which relieved the guitarist. 

Meanwhile, he couldn’t help but notice how antsy Gino was getting. 

He was clearly unable to bring Lelouch back, given the empty spot in front of the keyboard, but he appreciated that the Britannian tried. 

Gino hadn’t met Charles and didn’t know how strictly he applied his personal (albeit crazy) method of parenthood. 

They practised one of their older songs, and it came and went as quickly as it had started. 

One minute they were practising, the next, loading their equipment into Gino’s car, and now, setting up said equipment on the stage. 

It passed so quickly that Suzaku hadn’t noticed. 

“Our next band is _The Knights_ representing Ashford Academy!” The announcer proclaimed excitedly, greeted with the cheers from the hundreds of university students there to support their school. 

He was sure they were expecting a lot from them, seeing as they were from _the_ Ashford Academy, so it was only fair on them if Suzaku tried to play the best he ever had. 

But when the cue was struck to play the first note, Suzaku’s fingers, deft and practised, _froze_ , unable to play the chord. 

“ _Suzaku!_ ” 

The voice, sweet and familiar, caused Suzaku’s head to whip to the side of the stage, where he found Lelouch out of breath and positioning himself in front of the keyboard. 

“Lelouch?” Green eyes blinked, not able to process the scene before him, and also absolutely baffled, because _what on earth was Lelouch doing here?_

“Hey,” Lelouch grinned. “Sorry I’m late.” He sent a thumbs up to Gino, who winked at the raven. 

“So, are we playing or what?” Kallen smirked, hands poised over the strings of her bass. 

“Hell yeah!” Suzaku’s face broke into a huge smile, as he moved close to the microphone, “Hello _Tokyo!_ We are _The Knights_ , and today we’re performing a special song we call ‘ _Everglow_ ’!” 

He turned to Lelouch, giving him the cue, and the pianist played the familiar introductory keys. Shortly, Gino and Kallen started playing to the rhythm. 

Suzaku let out a breath, before playing along, and started singing, “ _Well they say people come, they say people go_.” 

His gaze flicked over to Lelouch, who smiled at him, “ _This particular diamond, was extra special_.” 

“ _And though you might be gone, and the world may not know, still I see a celestial_ ,” the raven sang along with him in practised harmony. 

“ _Like a lion you ran, a goddess you rolled. Like an eagle you circled, in perfect purple. So how come things move on, how come cars don’t slow. When it feels like the end of my world. When I should but I can’t let you go?_ ” 

The crowd cheered, and he felt adrenaline pump through his veins. “ _But when I’m cold, cold. Yeah, when I’m cold_.” 

This time, Kallen joined in the harmonising, “ _Cold…_ ” 

He shut his eyes, picturing the time they spent writing the song, “ _There’s a light that you give me, when I’m in shadow. There’s a feeling within me, an everglow_ .” 

The crowd started waving their arms slowly in the air, making Suzaku’s lips quirk up into a smile, glad that they were enjoying the song. 

“ _Like brothers in blood, like sisters who ride. Yeah, we swore on that night, we’d be friends till we die. But the changing of winds, and the way waters flow. Life is short as the falling of snow. And now I’m gonna miss you, I know.”_

Suzaku started on the chorus again, “ _But when I’m cold, cold._

_In water rolled, salt. I know that you’re with me and the way you will show, and you’re with me wherever I go, and you give me this feeling this everglow,”_ he belted the last word, letting it hang. 

The band played the instrumental section of the piece, and it sounded _beautiful_ , just as Suzaku imagined it would. 

“ _What I wouldn’t give for just a moment to hold. Yeah I live for this feeling this everglow_ .” 

The music slowed, and Suzaku readied himself for the last few lines, “ _So if you love someone, you should let them know. Oh, the light that you left me will everglow_ .” 


	8. what if i got it wrong (and no poem or song could put right what i got wrong?)

Once his source of passion and happiness, the piano that stood proud and tall before him almost started to feel like a curse. 

Lelouch ran his hands over the keys, and each note played a soft tune – bringing him back to all the times he’d come here after classes to play, reminiscing the days he’s spent in this very same room helping Suzaku write their song. 

The Britannian shouldn’t even be there. He didn’t have much time, and he was lucky his father even allowed him to return to Ashford to ‘pick up some university stuff’. 

In truth – he just wanted to stand once more in the room that gave him joy. The room where he met the stubborn guitarist he had grown to fall in love with. 

He wasn’t sure if it was even a good idea, coming back like this. It was very much possible the memories triggered would cause him pain instead, but he figured he would welcome it this time, if it meant being close to Suzaku in a way. 

Sitting on the black piano stool, he fingers hovered over the keys, pressing down to play the _G_ chord, recalling a song that reminded him so much of the brunet that had been occupying his mind day and night for the past few weeks. 

_Honey, you are a rock_ , _upon which I stand._

He pictured his bright smile and his almost supernatural ability of bringing his spirits up whenever they were down. How Suzaku was the first shred of support he’d ever experienced in his life when it came to his love for music. 

_And I’ve come here, to talk_ , _I hope you understand._

_Green eyes, oh the spotlight shines upon you._

_How could anybody deny you?_

Lelouch shut his eyes, feeling tears roll down his face, _I’ve come here with a load, and it feels so much lighter now I’ve met you._ _And honey you should know, I could never go on without you. Green eyes._

He stopped playing, putting his head in his hands as he leaned forward. The piano made a discordant noise, protesting at the gesture. “Ah, what am I doing?” 

There was a disgruntled noise from the hallway, and Lelouch turned to find a (very much) tired Gino, sweat dripping down his face and breathing heavily. Surprisingly, Rolo followed in after him – the last person that Lelouch expected to see with the drummer. 

Blue eyes flashed with relief upon spotting the raven. “Lelouch. I knew I’d find you here. Thank goodness…” 

His brows furrowed, “Gino? Rolo?” 

“You don’t have to go, Lelouch,” the blond Britannian frowned as he shut the door behind him. 

“You don’t understand, Gino-“ _My father is not a force to be reckoned with_. 

Rolo stepped forward, lilac eyes wide with concern, “Big brother, please listen to what he has to say.” 

“I think I have a way to make this work out.” He pulled an envelope out of his messenger bag, handing it to the raven. “This is a return ticket back here from Pendragon. Go back and take everything you need, do what you have to do, then come home. I’m leaving this with you so you can decide for yourself. In the end, the choice is entirely yours.” 

Violet eyes widened, staring at the envelope that held a ticket that likely cost hundreds. It probably meant nothing to Gino’s huge bank account, but it still irked him. “Gino, this is ridiculous. You should get this refunded-“ 

“Just… hear me out, alright?” Gino’s blue eyes locked on his, “You’re already on a scholarship here at Ashford. With grades as high as yours, you can easily transfer over to the music program with no problem. You’d have to take their practical test, but we both know you’ll pass that with a breeze. So, payment for your education isn’t an issue.” 

The idea filled him with hope, but it was not one he could choose to entertain. In fact, it wasn’t even an option. “You’re asking me to leave my family behind?” 

Rolo sighed. “This was my idea, big brother.” 

“ _Rolo_ , you know I can’t leave you alone with _him_ ,” Lelouch frowned. “I know you’ve always dreamed of pursuing art, and I wanted to graduate and save enough so I can take you away and you can follow your dream.” 

He was going to save enough to be able to send Rolo to the best art school in the world, and he was going to fight tooth and nail to make it happen. 

“That isn’t fair!” Rolo clenched his hands into fists. “Just once, I want you to be selfish. _You_ have dreams too. I want you to be able to reach them. I know you can, big brother.” 

Lelouch shook his head violently, “I refuse, and that’s final.” 

Lilac eyes pleaded with him. “Please big brother. I’ve never seen you this happy before. I want you to be like this always, and that’s not something that’ll happen if you stay with father.” 

“Rolo…” 

His little brother smiled reassuringly, “How about you make it big, then you can take me back with you?” 

“That might take a while,” Lelouch frowned. 

_It could take years,_ he grimly thought. 

Gino cleared his throat. “I might have the answer to that, actually,” he smiled. “I’ve spoken to Milly and it looks like the school is hiring a piano teacher for the secondary level students… when I slipped and mentioned _you_ played the piano, _well,_ let’s just say you pretty much have the job if you want it. Seeing as it’s Ashford hiring, I’d say the pay would be pretty decent.” 

“Plus,” Gino added, “As for a place to stay, you’re more than welcome to stay at mine as I have extra room anyway, but I’m sure Suzaku would be more than happy to let you move in,” he winked at the raven when he brought up the last part, making his cheeks tinge scarlet. 

Lelouch’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “You… really thought this through, haven’t you?” 

“Look, Suzaku’s no good to us if he just mopes in his room all day,” Gino winked, before letting his playful façade drop with a sigh, “Truth is, I want him happy, and he’s the happiest with you. He’s done so much for me, and I want to do whatever it takes to pay him back for all his help and support all these years.” 

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Lelouch mumbled, noting how much Suzaku had changed his life for the better since they’ve met. 

“Will you think about it?” He asked, hopeful. 

“I’ll consider it,” the raven looked up, “Thank you, Gino.” 

“Now if all this works out, I’ll see you at the performance tomorrow,” The taller Britannian grinned, before heading out of the room. 

When they were alone, Rolo approached him warily, sitting beside him. “You’ve done everything you can to support me all this time, and I want to do the same for you.” 

Lelouch gazed at his younger brother with tender affection, proud of his courage and understanding, setting aside the envelope Gino had handed over to him. “Rolo, just say the word and I’ll stay. It doesn’t matter how many years I have to endure with him. If it’s for you, then I wouldn’t mind.” 

The younger Lamperouge sibling twiddled with his thumbs, “Truth is… I’ll miss you. A lot. But I really want you to do this _, more than anything_.” 

The raven bit his lip, moving forward to hug Rolo. 

“I’ll come back for you, okay?” 

“I’ll be waiting, big brother.” 


	9. lights will guide you home

After the performance, Suzaku tugged Lelouch to the side of the stage and pulled him into a kiss. 

He felt the raven’s lips quirk up as he held Suzaku’s cheek and the brunet curled into it. 

Kallen cleared her throat, “Guys, let’s keep it PG.” 

Flushed, Suzaku broke from the kiss. “I-“ He scratched the back of his head, “Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly. “So, what are you doing here? I thought you were flying back to Pendragon?” 

“Well, _I was_ , and now I’m back here. Gino and Rolo worked out the kinks with me and I believe as of tomorrow, I should be your classmate,” Violet eyes shone, and the gesture tugged at Suzaku’s heartstrings. He also just noticed the raven was still wearing _his_ jacket, and he grinned at the sight. 

_Classmate?_ “Wait, does that mean-“ 

“Yeah, I’m staying,” Lelouch beamed. He then proceeded to explain the details – about how Gino and Rolo found him in the music room and the job he was going to pick up to start saving. He apologised for not telling Suzaku immediately, as he wanted to make sure everything was all set before doing so, and with the time restraints and the performance, he never had a chance. He was, however, happy that he made it to the stage just on time, and that had made all the difference. 

Life was immediately brought back into once sinking green eyes. “I’m glad you’re back.” 

“There’s just one problem,” the raven mumbled. “I kind of… don’t have a place to stay. I mean, Gino’s offered-“ 

“Move in with me,” Suzaku offered without a second thought. Of course, from his peripheral vision, he was sure Kallen was sending a smirk his way and Gino was wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Are you sure? I-“ 

“Yes. I’m sure.” 

“Now that everything’s done and dusted,” Gino butted in with bright blue eyes, “We should celebrate! There are a couple more bands to perform before they award the winners, so we should go out and do something!” 

“I’m down,” Kallen raised her hand with Suzaku, and they both started for the burrito place just a couple of blocks away. 

“Hey Gino,” Lelouch slipped out a small smile, stepping towards Gino, “I really can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done.” 

“Ah,” Gino smirked. “It truly is a shame that Suzaku got to you first… but now that you guys are official, I’m backing off. As a way of thanks, how about you just be who you are and keep Suzaku happy?” 

He watched Suzaku’s figure ahead of them, green eyes shining as bright as the day he had met him. “Yeah, I was already planning on it.” 

*** 

In the end, _The Knights_ won second place, unable to topple over the two-time champion that they didn’t realise they were up against. 

It didn’t bother any of the members, who were grateful enough to perform in front of such a huge crowd… and _besides_ , they were going to bring their A game in next year, and with lots of practice, they were determined to claim victory. 

As the songwriters of the winning song, the band collectively opted for Suzaku and Lelouch to keep the trophy, which was now proudly displayed in the living room. 

That very same night, Lelouch had also moved in with Suzaku. 

It was close to midnight, and they were finally bringing in the last of the packing boxes into the apartment. 

“Lelouch, _exactly how many books do you own?”_ Suzaku grumbled, carrying two boxes atop one another through the front door. He dropped the boxes on the ground, landing with a dull thud, as Lelouch trailed after him with another box. 

“I think that’s the last of it,” he chuckled, eyeing the pile dedicated to house his paperbacks. 

“You had like _a box_ of clothing and two boxes of personal items,” Suzaku raised an eyebrow. “But _five boxes of books_ , are you serious?” 

Lelouch gasped dramatically. “Suzaku, I had to _cut down_. These are my favourites.” 

“ _Your favourites_ ,” the brunet choked on his cough. 

“Though if your worry is that I’ll spend more time reading than spending time with you, then you can ease a little. If given the choice, I would always pick you,” Lelouch winked. 

The gesture was so out of character that Suzaku couldn’t help but stare in shock. 

“You’re adorable,” the raven pressed a quick kiss on the confused guitarist’s lips. “And I love you.” 

_Wait-_

“ _Oh,”_ Lelouch’s eyes widened, immediately realising his mistake. “Ah, I was hoping I would tell you in a more romantic way… but I suppose it doesn’t make it any less true.” 

The raven’s words tugged at his heartstrings, playing songs of love and new beginnings. He was so happy he felt that his heart was going to somersault out of his chest. 

Meanwhile, outside, it seemed Suzaku had frozen with his mouth hanging open. 

_Error 404. Response not found_ . 

“You don’t have to say it back or anything… I was just caught up in the moment that-“ 

“I love you too.” 

Violet eyes flashed with relief as the pianist smiled. “Well, today has been a very eventful day, if I must say so myself.” 

Suzaku laughed. “It really has.” He made his way to his room, grabbing an extra pair of clothes out of the closet. “And I’m _exhausted_.” 

As he brushed his teeth, it then dawned on him that he had to spend the night (and many more) in the same bed as _Lelouch_. 

“You okay?” Lelouch peeked through the open bathroom door with a look of concern. 

“Me? I’m fine!” Suzaku tried to sound as clear as he could with a toothbrush wedged in his mouth. He gargled shortly after and stepped back into the bedroom with newfound anxiety. 

Trying to feed off his nervousness, Suzaku started opening Lelouch’s packing boxes and placed the items (mainly picture frames, and the inescapable mountain of books) neatly in his free shelves while the raven got ready for bed. 

He’d gone through most of the boxes by the time Lelouch finished and called out for him, wondering where he had gone off to. 

“Coming!” Suzaku called out, peeking into the bedroom and finding Lelouch in a pair of navy-blue pyjamas. “I er, are we um, sleeping together?” 

Realising quickly how horrible that sounded, Suzaku waved his arms, “I mean, like _actual sleeping_. On a bed. For er, sleeping.” 

“If you’re comfortable with it,” Lelouch bit his lip. “I don’t mind staying on the couch-“ 

“No!” Suzaku yelled, widening his eyes when he realised it was way too loud. “Sorry,” he whispered. “If anything, _I_ should stay on the couch.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the raven waved him off. 

“So, you don’t mind… er, sleeping together? In the literal sense?” Suzaku thought to double check, stepping closer to his bed. 

“No, I really don’t,” Lelouch shook his head. “Do you have a preferred side?” 

Suzaku blinked. “I guess the left side? That’s the nightstand I keep all my stuff on.” 

“Say no more,” Lelouch slipped under the covers. “We can even have a pillow barrier if you want,” he teased. 

He was sure his cheeks flushed red as he did the same, feeling the bed dip, “That won’t be necessary. Besides, I want to uhm…” he trailed off, embarrassed. 

“You want to…?” Lelouch urged him to continue.   
  


“Cuddle,” he mumbled quietly. 

The raven licked his lips. “I think I’d like that too.” 

Suzaku beamed, settling in under the covers and turning the lamp off. “Good night, Lelouch.” 

“Good night, Suzaku.” 


	10. through chaos as it swirls (it's us against the world)

“Can I get rid of the blindfold yet?” 

He couldn’t see anything. The blindfold tightly secured over his eyes was pretty thick, and Suzaku was _adamant_ on making sure Lelouch couldn’t see whatever his _surprise_ was. 

As far as he was aware, they were heading to their apartment, and Suzaku didn’t want to take any chances of the raven peaking. 

“Nope. We’re almost there though,” Suzaku announced proudly, guiding him gently. 

He could hear their door unlocking, and Suzaku stepped in first, before guiding Lelouch in. 

“Now?” the raven asked, hopeful. 

“Yes!” 

Suzaku untied the bandana, and violet eyes readjusted to the light. 

Lelouch rubbed at his eyes, not quite believing what was in front of him. 

He blinked, just to make sure. “Is this real?” 

“Duh, of course it is,” Suzaku’s lips quirked up in a boyish grin. 

“You got me a _piano_?” Lelouch all but ran towards the Yamaha piano, running his hands over its black frame. He unfolded the cover, letting his hands roam over the ivory keys, producing a string of sweet tunes. 

“It’s not much… but I found someone giving away a rundown piano, so I picked it up and I’ve been working on it for the past month or so.” Suzaku grinned. “Been keeping it in Gino’s garage for safekeeping so you wouldn’t spoil the surprise,” he winked. 

“Suzaku, it’s perfect,” the corners of his mouth tugged up in a smile. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you,” Suzaku pulled him in for a kiss. “So, are you going to play me something?” 

Lelouch smiled. “Always.” 


End file.
